Gold and Teal
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Raised in a world of hell, in a world where she was tortured just because of the strange markings that cursed her body. She wanted to kill herself, but every time she would, she would heal. Left to solitude and loneliness, with only her music to keep her company, what happens when she meets a certain Elvin prince?
1. Chapter 1

**Gold and Teal**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up for your amusement.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Raised in a world of hell, in a world where she was tortured just because of the strange markings that cursed her body. She wanted to kill herself, but every time she would, she would heal. Left to solitude and loneliness, with only her music to keep her company, what happens when she meets a certain Elvin prince?**

Director Mannings sighed heavily before turning to brief the team on their latest mission. He pressed a remote and a holographic image appeared in the center of the room.

"Dunamase Castle, Laois, Ireland." A holographic image of a small town appeared before zooming into a heavy cluster of trees until it stopped in front of a creepy castle. "It was bought by a Dr. Liam Cunnings about fifty years ago. Ever since, there had been reportings of children's screams, gunshots, and even strange odors wafting from parts of the castle. My source told me that there are scientists experimenting on young children."

Liz gasped, holding onto her demon boyfriend with a tight hold. Hellboy, or Red as everyone called him, patted her hand in an effort to calm her. The red demon had filed off horns growing from his head and wore black jeans and a trench coat. The eight month pregnant woman wore a black maternity shirt with skinny jeans and trainers.

"Oh God," whimpered Liz, placing a hand onto her stomach and swaying from side to side a bit. Abe looked over at the dark haired woman in concern before she got a hold of herself and straightened up as much as she possibly could with her condition. "How soon do we leave?" she asked in a strong voice, ignoring the fishlike man's look of disapproval.

"In one hour," answered Manning, not bothering to look at the Elvin prince in the room as he dismissed everyone with a wave of his hand.

Liz waddled to her room that she shared with Red and began to pull clothes from her closet and stuff them into her suitcase, muttering under her breath as she found the first aid kit that she always took on missions like this, despite the fact that there was a medic team on hand.

"Liz," rumbled Red entering the room and finding his fire starter girlfriend in a packing frenzy.

"I don't care what you're going to say, Red, I'm going," she interrupted him. "The children might become terrified if strange men come and take them- they will need a mother-like figure to comfort them!" The pyrokinesis burst into a fresh round of tears as she zipped up her duffle bag and sat on the bed. "What kind of vile creatures would experiment on children?"

For once, Red did not have an answer as he held his weeping girlfriend in his arms, patting her back and making shushing sounds to calm her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the compound, Prince Nuada was packing his bag for the long trip to Ireland. His twin sister, Princess Nuala, watching her brother's every move with amber colored eyes.

"What is troubling you so, brother?" she finally asked him in a honey sweet voice.

"You know, sister. Humans and their greed for more," spat the princ, zipping up his bag before turning to the closet to hunt down his leather armor. "I hate them all, the only reason that I ddnt kill that demon was for you."

"I know Nuada, I know." Nuala watched him put on his armor before sighing heavily. "But listen to me, brother of mine. Not all humans are as evil as you make them out to be."

And with that, the Elvin princess walked out of the room before Nuada could reply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gold and Teal**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up for your amusement.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Raised in a world of hell, in a world where she was tortured just because of the strange markings that cursed her body. She wanted to kill herself, but every time she would, she would heal. Left to solitude and loneliness, with only her music to keep her company, what happens when she meets a certain Elvin prince?**

I was awoken by the sound of my cell opening.

I knew what it meant.

I got up and marched towards the examination table that was waiting for me outside of my cell. I got on without anyone telling me to and forced myself to wake up, scrubbing the sleep from my eyes. I watched as the men in the white lab coat wheeled me into a room that was filled with equipment.

I saw the head doctor filling a syringe with something red. I closed my eyes as he came towards me.

Suddenly, a loud boom made the room shudder and everyone in the room fell down. I sat up quickly as a nurse scuttled into the room with a frantic look on her face. She whispered into the doctor's ear and his face hardened as he ran out of the room, leaving me alone with the other confused doctors.

I choosed that moment to make my move.

After knocking out all the doctors and fleeing the room, I ran back down to the cells with the intention of freeing the other children who were being held prisoner. I ran past men with guns, shooting at the doctors who had tortured me all my life.

I came to the door that led into the basement of the large building that I lived in all my life and kicked it down without a second thought. I ran inside and screamed loudly, killing the men with guns who were aiming their weapons into the cells, and at the same time, springing open the cell doors.

I looked inside each cell, looking for survivors, but only coming u with eight children who survived the cloud of bullets that had been fired at them. I quickly ushered them from the basement and signed for them to stay close together and follow me. I didn't really have any time to stop and think. My only mission was to get the children out of this hellhole at any cost.

Suddenly, a red man came lumbering towards us. I could see his aura just as clearly as I could see the filed down horns on his forehead. His colors told me that he could be trusted. I handed off the children to him before turning and racing back into the massive prison. I had to find one more person before I could be free of the hell.

~xXx~

Prince Nuada scowled fiercely as he beheaded a human who was attempting to shoot him with a feeble handgun. He noticed movement out of the corner of his eyes and turned just in time to see a young woman with a child in each arm leading six little children down the hall and around a corner. He quickly made a decision and followed them, sensing that they were the survivors or the scientist's cruel experiments.

He followed them, killing anyone who came too close to the huddled band of young ones before seeing Red coming towards them. He saw the woman hand off the children before running back inside the castle, ignoring the hail of bullets that gazed her unruly mane of dark curls.

He didn't have time to admire her looks!

He followed her, with the intention of keeping her safe. She didn't seem to notice that she was being followed until she reached a door with a heavy duty lock on it. She turned and looked Nuada in the eye before making a strange sound that popped the lock open. She turned and kicked the door open before disappearing inside.

A moment later, she reappeared with blood on her hands, which she wiped on her dirty shirt before taking off at a run with the Elvin prince behind her.

With a start, he realized that she was running towards glass windows that over looked the batte taking place below. He sped up with the intention of stopping her before she killed herself, but he was too late.

She jumped through the windows, glass shattering as she began to fall towards her death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gold and Teal**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up for your amusement.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Raised in a world of hell, in a world where she was tortured just because of the strange markings that cursed her body. She wanted to kill herself, but every time she would, she would heal. Left to solitude and loneliness, with only her music to keep her company, what happens when she meets a certain Elvin prince?**

I smiled as the wind rushed past my ears, creating a pleasant whistling sound. When I saw the ground approaching, my wings appeared on my back and I was spared the pain of crashing to the concrete and breaking every bone in my body.

I flew around a few times, looking for anyone else that I knew from my days as a prisoner, but my searching was in vain.

I landed next to what looked like a military carrier, where I could sense the eight children inside, worried for me. I also sensed an unfamiliar female with them as well as two unborn humans. I quickly bored the carrier with the intention of greeting the children and reassuring them that I was alright. When I entered, I saw that the children were scattered around, happily occupying themselves with coloring books, toy cars and dolls. I walked up to the unfamiliar woman and was greeted with a smile. She took in my appearance with a horrified look, making me stand up straighter.

I was small for my age of twenty-one years, standing at four foot nine inches tall. My hair was a dark brown color, almost black, with different colors of blue, red and silver streaking through my unruly curls that were made up of curls, waves and straight locks that formed unnaturally voluminous corkscrew curls. My hair was knee length, only I tended to wear it doubled up so that my curls reached my waist. My skin was fair, almost translucent, so pale that one could see the veins that carried blood to and from my heart. My face was heart shaped, with full red lips, a tiny, delicate nose, high cheekbones, and comically huge teal eyes that were surrounded by long thick eyelashes. My body was slender without any meat on the bones, due to the intense training I've been forced through since I was just a baby. My favorite part of my appearance was the odd swirling scale less marks that decorated my body and the small butterfly wings on my back that marked where my wings would exit my body.

I examined the clearly pregnant woman who was looking me over as well. She was taller than I was, standing at five feet six inches, with a black pixie cut that framed her face and showed off her kind green eyes. Like the others outside who were fighting, she wore all black.

"I'm Liz," she finally said with a small smile before turning her attention back to the two youngest, fourteen month old twin girls who were sleeping on a small pull down bed. I allowed my wings to retract back into my body as I walked over to coo a soft song to them. Even though I didn't talk, I could communicate perfectly well with odd sounds and music and on occasion, songs.

Within a few minutes, the carrier was full of people, which made me shrink back onto the bed with the children behind me, also afraid of the strangers. The man who had followed us and kept us safe from harm was looking- no, staring- at me, making me uneasy. I glared back at him, not blinking unless he would look away.

"Oh, greez, you're scaring her, your royal assness," grumbled the red man who I handed the children off to. He finally broke eye contact to glare at the red man, who was puffing on a cigar. He didn't even blink as the pale skinned man grumbled in Gaelic before spinning around in a full circle and sitting in a seat.

"Buckle up, guys- wheel's up in five," called out the pilot. I situated the children in seats, making sure that they were fully buckled in before turning my attention to the twins.

I sat down with a child in each arm and sat back with the intension of taking a light nap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gold and Teal**

**I do not own Hellboy or any of the songs that will pop up for your amusement.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Raised in a world of hell, in a world where she was tortured just because of the strange markings that cursed her body. She wanted to kill herself, but every time she would, she would heal. Left to solitude and loneliness, with only her music to keep her company, what happens when she meets a certain Elvin prince?**

I woke up with a start, looking around wildly as I searched for the men in the white lab coats. After remembering that I would never be poked or prodded again by needles, I relaxed and cuddled the twins closer to my chest.

"Take it easy."

I looked up and smiled when I saw that the red man had one of the children on his hip.

"We're entering New York and should be touching down any minute," he added before turning his attention to a four year old boy who was pouncing on his tail. The man teasingly waved his tail up over the boy's head and he jumped up and caught it.

I returned to my half asleep, half awake state of mind.

_I growled as I stared at the head doctor in the eye. His pleads for his life went over my head as I picked up the sharp envelope opener that was lying on his desk._

_ He screamed as I lunged, slashing the sharp weapon in my hands across his throat so that he would bleed out in a painful manner._

_ I stared into his slowly dimming eyes as I dropped the envelope opener onto the floor and hissed at him._

_ He would never harm another innocent life._

I was stirred from my light slumber by one of the twins tugging at one of the many micro braids that had fallen from my much larger braid. I smiled down at the little girl, cooing as I stood to exit the carrier and to help the children out of their seats. Less than ten minutes later, I was being ushered from the carrier with the kids packed around my legs, making it next to impossible to walk, but somehow or other, I managed.

I walked with the confidence and skill of a well trained warrior, which I was, before I came to an elevator. I quickly packed the children inside before being joined by the red man and the pregnant woman. They seemed to be deep in conversation, so I tended to the kids, making sure that they weren't hurt from their near brush with death. I discovered that they had several cuts and bruises on their undernourished bodies.

"Hang on, sweetheart- we're going to the medical bay to have a closer look at you," announced the red man, taking out a cigar and clamping it in between his teeth but not lighting it. I was a bit miffed that he would be exposing the innocent little children to cancer at such a young age, but I didn't say anything about it. Everyone had their own ways of blowing off steam.

Finally, the elevator came to a halt and opened its doors to reveal a sterial white hallway. After ushering the children off and following the red man and the pregnant woman down the hall for a bit, we came to what looked like a miniature hospital.

I was led towards a cot and sat down, swinging my legs as I listened to the quiet chatter of the nurses who were dealing with the eight kids. It was peaceful, not having scientist jabbing needles into my arms to draw blood for experiments.

I shouldn't have spoken so soon.

A nurse came over to me with a needle and tubes for blood. She must've seen me cringe because she began to explain what she was going to do; draw blood to test to see what kind of care I needed. Gave her my arm and watched carefully as she inserted the needle and took blood. To her shock, my blood was a dark gold color, not red like other's.

"Yeah, it's always been that color," I informed her with a small smile as she hurriedly got everything else that she needed before scuttling off.

Fifteen minutes later, I was visited by a tall, pale woman who must've been the sister to the man who was looking after me at the institution.

"My name is Nuala," she introduced herself in a soft, gentle voice. "I brought you clothes." She held out a loose dress that was cut open in the back for my wings to expand whenever I needed them to. "My brother is worried about you."

I looked up and gave her a small smile, telling her that I was alright and had gotten in worse scrapes than the battle at the institution. She appeared to have gotten the message, because she began to help me dress. She gasped at every cut and scar that marred my body, but I paid them no mind, knowing that they'd heal in no time at all.


End file.
